Wonder
by That Random Writer
Summary: Sometimes we think about the things going on in our lives. Once we find what we don't like, we get sad or depressed. But the problem for Rocky is she can't change her problem. You see Rocky is in love with her straight best friend CeCe, and has to watch her be happy everyday with her boy friend. Will Rocky ever get the girl she so rightfully deserves? At this rate...no.
1. Welcome to hell

**A/N: I am waiting for my family to hurry up, and get ready (going to see The Avengers) so I had this in my head and decided to write this. This is NOT a poem.**

_Sometimes I wonder…_

_Wonder if I'm wrong, _

_Wonder if it'll ever be, _

_Wonder if it's even possible,_

_My brain says no, but _

_My heart says yes._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I can't stand not saying anything,_

_I feel like I'm living a lie._

_I hate lying to her, _

_But if I tell her…_

_I don't know if I'll be rejected,_

_Or have my feelings returned._

_I would rather stay her friend,_

_And be able to…_

_Hug her tight_

_Hear her secrets in my ear_

_Hold her waist_

_Sit super close to her_

_Share showers with her_

_Get goodnight kisses on my cheek_

_And sometimes…_

_Give her kisses when she sleeps_

_Watch her sleep,_

_And just be with her,_

_Apart of her life._

_That's all I want._

_That's all I ever wanted._

_But, I want to be apart of her life,_

_In a different way than I am now._

_I guess…_

_I want to openly love her,_

_With her love in return._

_To not be judged._

_To be accepted._

_To not be called a freak._

_Or not get those disgusted stares._

_All that would happen if I told her how I feel._

_I have her love._

_Just…_

_Not how she has mine._

_One day, maybe, just maybe…_

_I'll tell her how I feel._

_And maybe, just maybe…_

_She will tell me she loves me too._

I closed my journal, and walked to the living room. I waited for what I prepare myself for every morning. I have become such a good actor lately. Maybe I should take drama next year. As I thought I heard my window open.

"Hey Rocky!" CeCe said coming over, and sitting on my lap. "Hey." I said sounding like my normal perky self. "How was your night?" She asked standing up, and grabbing my hand, taking me up with her. "Good yours?"

"Perfect!" She said leading me out the front door. She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we started walking to school together.

I wonder how much longer I can keep this up. Well who cares because if I ever get the courage to tell her, I'll probably talk myself out of it. "Hey Rocky, can we talk?" Oh great time to hear about her boyfriend…Deuce.

Welcome to my life…full of lies, lost love, depression, and wonder…I like to call it hell. That works well. Welcome to my life, I mean…hell.


	2. I would rather stay her friend

**A/N: It took me a while to decide how to write the rest of this story, but at 6:28 AM it hit me so yeah. I have decided to take lines from what Rocky said it the beginning and base chapters off of that. Not all chapters will be that way, and not all lines will be used right away. If it's in italics then it's from that part in the beginning, but if not then it's just a normal tittle. I also decided the chapter will be based off the tittle (obviously), and each chapter will have Rocky wonder something. Until later chapters where they will be answered.**

_**"I would rather stay her friend"**_

**Rocky POV**_**  
**_  
I entered the school doors with CeCe's hand in mine. She guided me to our lockers, and opened hers. I let go and started getting my books. I closed my locker and saw Deuce making out with her. She was pressed up against her locker.

His body was pressed tightly against hers. I could see that they had tongue involved in there also. I simply turned around and waited. I heard heavy breathing and assumed they were done, I turned once more. "Alright, I got to get to class. I love you!" She smiled and pecked his lips once more.

"I love you too. Bye!" She waved goodbye even though he couldn't see her with his back turned. "I am SO glad that Dina broke up with him for Mat Pooper!" I smiled and replied with, "It's Mat Cooper." She shrugged.

"Whatever, come on, before we're late." I followed to science class with Mr. Polk, and watched her walk very closely. See, I've always admired CeCe's personality, style, strength, and independence. She was a kind and caring person, strong for others, but she wasn't hesitant to ask for help when she really needed it.

She was fine all on her own. Of course, I was with her, but that was different. She knew she didn't need a man to rely on, and she felt confident all on her own, but that trait of hers that I admired so much left recently.

Her dad had gotten into a pretty bad fight with her mom and her mom said he couldn't see CeCe or Flynn anymore. I should know more than anyone that when you take a man to a certain level, they totally lose it and they don't know what they are doing.

I set Ty off way to many times to know that perfectly well. That being said, CeCe had called her dad after he left and asked him what he did to her mom. That sent him over the edge, and he blew up on CeCe.

He told her that she would never be able to handle things on her own, and that she is stupid and can't even read. This of course, hurt CeCe in the biggest way possible, so she subconsciously decided she needed something to fill the sadness she was feeling.

Around that time Dina broke up with Deuce claiming that he was "Just to playful" and "Not ready for a serious relationship". CeCe and Deuce were always close friends. I was her best friend, and Deuce was next in line. So they talked and ended up making out.

It hurts.

Seeing them kiss.

Hearing her say "I love you." to him.

He doesn't deserve to be told those words by her. He only said them to her to feel like he was taking it to 'the next step' which meant he was being serious and would be able to tell Dina that one day. She doesn't mean the words when she says them, and that relaxes me.

I can see it in her eyes. The reluctance. It's there for a second, but is soon replaced by that fake smile that I hate so much. She can hide from everyone else, but she can't hide from me.

She is like an old Jigsaw Puzzle. Everyone would rather play with the Rubix cube, then waste their time fitting her pieces together. I, however, took the time to figure her out, and I'm slowly trying to heal her wounds as I put the rest of her back into place.

"Ms. Blue , can you please tell me what the answer to this problem is?" Mr. Polk said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I didn't panic, I didn't go wide eyed and make it all obvious that I wasn't paying attention. I simply straightened my self up, and examined the board.

"34 degrees. Arching at a 90 degree angle." He smiled and I smiled right back. "That is correct. See what happens when you pay attention, class? Now if you see how-" I didn't hear the rest. I tuned him out and looked to CeCe. She looked annoyed, but when her eyes met mine it melted away.

She smiled, and my heart started beating so fast. I smiled back and grabbed her hand from under the table. She looked a little taken back, and I panicked. I didn't mean to just grab her hand like that, it just sort of happened. I relaxed when I felt her tighten her grip on my hand for a second.

I rubbed the back of her hand and she smiled at me again before turning her attention back to the board. I looked at her face and went back into thought. She really was such a beautiful person. Her eyes are nice and brown, her lips don't let anything, but pure kindness leave them, and she just has this glow about her skin, she is warm and inviting, yet fierce and intimidating.

_She's a Fireball. And she's anything, but mine.  
_  
We arrived at her house and she started looking through her bag. "Aw, Rocky I left my keys inside...would you mind if-" "I got it." She just smiled. "Thanks Rocks." She said as I opened the door with my set a keys which has her apartment key on it.

"Mhm. Ladies first." I nodded and held the door open for her. I then closed it for her. I turned to meet a devilish smirk. I went to say something when her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me close to her. "Thanks for the chivalry, but we're both ladies." She whispered in my ear.

I tightened my hold on her waist. "I-" "Shh." I felt her lips touch my ear and I gulped. "I think it's cute." At this point I pulled her super close so there was no space in between us. I felt her body pressed against mine, and I couldn't think straight. Of course, I'm never fully focused around CeCe. But, this time is different. I am going to tell her. "CeCe?" I managed barely audible.

"Rocky." Okay, that didn't sound fresh AT ALL. I swear CeCe just moaned my name. "I-" BANG! BANG! BANG! "Hey babe! Did I scare you?" CeCe and I pulled apart instantly, and we locked arms as we usually do. We smiled as Deuce came in. "Hey." CeCe said as he walked over and kissed her.

"Hi Deuce."

"Sup Rocky?" He said smiling and pulling CeCe into his arms. "Nothing really. We were just going to get ready for Shake It Up! Chicago." He smiled and looked at CeCe. "Can I watch?" He wriggled his eye brows at CeCe. "No! Come on Rocky." She said acting mad. He laughed and sat on the couch.

CeCe pulled me into her room and threw me my dance bag. "Hurry and change we don't have a lot of time." She said to me looking through her closet. "I don't have clothes." I said sitting on her bed. "Look in your bag." She said simply. I rummaged through my bag until I found some clothes.

"This will..." I looked up to find CeCe with her shirt above her head. I looked at her nice, flat stomach, and I saw her black bra. I couldn't help it. I had to touch her. I felt myself walk closer. I watched my hand stretch towards her stomach when I pulled back getting control.

"Ugh! Rocky, oh good. Can you pull my shirt off it's caught on my bracelet. I nodded, though she couldn't see due to the shirt in her face. I grabbed the part of her shirt close to her bra, and lifted it gently. I felt my fingers trace her arms, neck, and face. She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks."

She said pulling back. "Mhm." I said again still feeling nervous. I walked back to the other side of the room and continued to take my own clothes off. I felt really self conscious with CeCe being there. She is a twig, and I'm...well actually I'm skinny. I just don't want CeCe to see my... "Rocky! You have abs!"

Great. My eyes went wide and I turned around holding my stomach. "It's okay Rocks. You don't have to be embarrassed...it's cool." I felt her grab my arm and turn me towards her. Her eyes on my stomach. "Impressive." I slowly nodded still not believing this was happening.

I didn't really work out, but Ty wanted motivation so he could stay fit, so we would have competitions to see who could do more sit ups. I won. They were not super out there, but toned enough to wear you can see them clearly. "Can I touch them." It was barely said, but to me it was like she screamed in my ears.

I looked at her surprised, she looked surprised too. "Sure." I said trying to sound casual. I watched as she placed her hand on my stomach, and ever so slowly, moved it down. She rubbed around a few times before she went all the way down, and stopped at my pants.

I couldn't take this heat.

CeCe.

Me.

Shirtless.

Same room, same time.

Her hand.

Rubbing my stomach.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Babe everything okay? It's been a while." We heard Deuce shout from her door. "Yeah, my shirt was caught that's all." CeCe shouted pulling her pants down. She then unbuttoned my pants, and pulled them down.

I watched as she got up, and turned away quickly putting new clothes on. I stood there frozen. "Are you going to change, cause if not I'm sure Deuce would love to see you half naked." She said grabbing the door knob. I shook my head and put my clothes on. She smiled and walked out.

**After the show.**

I sat on the couch next to them. They thought I was too busy watching TV to notice them making out. I wonder...should people even love? It doesn't seem worth it. It just leads to heartbreak. I mean, it's called a crush, because that's what it will do to your heart. I guess that's why I would rather stay friends with her.

It'll be better than her hating me. I heard her moan, and I mentally sighed.

This is all part of a normal day in hell.

My hell.

**A/N: I want to go a different way in this story. I usually write differently, but I want a lot of Rocky's thoughts to be shown in this so if you don't like it let me know. Also, this fic is going to be very real from now on so I wanted to give you a little romance, before it's back to reality. Anyway, REVIEW**


	3. I don't know what to do

**A/N: HAPPY RECE WEEK! So, I am a little stuck on this story, but I updated anyways, and all my chapters are at least 1,000 words and this is like 1,000 something so it's not technically that short. I personally don't like the chapter, but whatever…**

_"I don't know what to do"  
_  
**Rocky POV  
**  
I awoke the next morning to Ty in my room with a water bottle above my head. "Ty, what are you-" I shut my eyes tight as I felt the cold water rushing down my neck, and face. "Mom said too!" Ty shouted before running out. I groggily got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

I really could care less what I was wearing at this point. I just went to the bathroom, and took a nice shower. "Hey Ty, where is Rocky?" I heard CeCe say from somewhere in the house. "Check her room." He said laughing. I heard footsteps pass by the door and I stiffened. "Rocky, you in there?"

I didn't know if I should say something or just let her realize. "Rocky, I know you're in there if you're not in your room." She stated casually. "Uh, ye-yeah I'm in here." I said stuttering. "Okay, um are you almost done? Shake It Up! Chicago starts in an hour." My eyes widened. "What time is it?" I heard Ty walk by.

"That's why I was waking you up, but I ran before I could tell you." I wanted to punch him all over again. "Get out of here." I heard CeCe say before the bathroom door opened and closed. "Alright, so we don't have a lot of time. Ew!"

Crap! What if she saw my body and is disgusted, or maybe she- "Rocky, what the heck did you pick out to wear? I mean we are going to be dancing on live TV!" I mentally sighed. "I forgot it was today, so I was just going to lounge around in some sweats, and a t-shirt." I said defensively.

"Well, I'm going to pick something else out." I just took a breath and waited for the door to close. Soon, I was done, and CeCe still hadn't come back with clothes. I turned off the shower, and wrapped the towel around myself. I entered my room, and didn't see CeCe.

"Rocky. Oh you're out, good I just found something." CeCe said emerging from my closet. I held the towel tighter as she came closer. "These will work." She said throwing them on my shoulder and sitting on the bed. "Uh CeCe, I got to change." I said looking at her weirdly. "Mhm. Go ahead." I just stared at her.

"Right here? In front of you?" I asked nervous. "Were both girls. Same parts, and besides I have a boyfriend you know." She said like it was nothing. "I just don't feel comfortable." She rolled her eyes and walked up to me. "I'm your best friend. Relax." She said grabbing a piece of my towel, very close to my right boob.

"CeCe don't you dare." I said giving her a look. "Watch me." and before I could say something else she ripped the towel out of my grasp, and off my body. "CeCe!" I shouted trying to grab it back. "See not as bad as you thought." She stated looking my body up and down. She smirked and walked away.

I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly, trying to avoid the fact that CeCe was watching my every move. "Done." I said I looked to her. "See, now you won't be so nervous from now on, and you cover too much skin. You should show some more, you are really pretty." CeCe complimented.

"Thanks." I said walking away so she couldn't see my blush. The only thing bothering me is that she made it a point that she has a boyfriend, which means that she was making her being straight a point. I grabbed some toast as we exited the apartment.

"Get ready for the hottest dance moves, hottest tracks, and the hottest host, right here...on Shake It Up! Chicago!" Gary said as the music started playing and we started dancing. CeCe, Tinka, and I were in the front row. I was watching CeCe move, and I felt her passion through the way she was dancing.

CeCe moves so beautifully, and graceful. It's like the moves come naturally to her. I couldn't believe how one person can look so amazing, yet be so sweaty at the same time. Mood kill. Really brain? I tried to focus on something else other than CeCe because I almost missed a move.

I couldn't bring myself to think of anything else but the red head next to me. There was just so much to say. I could sit here and talk about her looks, or her nails, but instead I wanted to talk about her amazing personality. Her charisma, determination, and kindness. She has it all.

But the thing I love most about CeCe, is that she will never turn her back on you. "And that concludes today's show, see you next week!" Gary said waving to the camera. We heard the beep, and let go of our frozen positions. Gary threw the microphone, and for once he didn't hit the guy with the hat.

CeCe wrapped her arm around mine, as we went to get our stuff. "Want to hang out?" I asked pulling her out the doors, as Tinka came closer, with Gunther right behind her. "I can't, Deuce invited me to go to lunch with him, but I'll meet you after, I'll sleep over okay?" I felt a little disappointed, but at least I'll have her tonight.

Wait, she will be here tonight! Oh great. Whenever she sleeps over she likes to wear short shorts and a tank top. And on top of that she always puts her leg over mine when she sleeps. This is going to suck. I saw Deuce walking towards us, and I assumed I would be walking home alone.

"Ready?" He asked kissing her. "Yeah, bye Rocky." She said walking the opposite direction I was going. I wonder...will CeCe ever put me before Deuce? It seems like she will always choose him, and I don't know what to do.

I guess with the path I'm taking, hell is going to keep getting hotter.

**A/N: I NEED YOUR HELP! Go to the first chapter, and pick a like from the part in **_**italics, **_**I will write the next chapter based off of what you guys suggest I use next! I want to update this in at least 3 days, so hurry and pick one. PM me with it, or leave your choice in a review. Certain lines I have saved for later chapters, but if I am not planning on using the one you chose then I'll put it in. Next chapter will be the sleep over. HAPPY RECE WEEK! REVIEW**


	4. Get goodnight kisses on my cheek

**A/N: WHERE IS EVERYONE? THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY ONE UPDATING OR REVIEWING! I don't know what is going on. Anyway, I finally decided to update seeing as how no one is alive any more, and I chose this tittle because the other one suggested was reserved for later chapters. (Hint, hint)**

_"Get goodnight kisses on my cheek"_

**Rocky POV**

I was sitting on my bed staring at the clock. It was 8:59, and CeCe said she would be here at 9:00. It seemed as if the clock would never move. I got up, frustrated, and went up to the clock giving it a glare, and pulling it close to my face. "Hey Rocky do you know where the, what are you doing? Are you really that anxious for CeCe to get here?" Ty said walking in.

"No! I think it's broken. What's the time?" I said trying to cover up the truth. He looked to his watch sighing. "10:00." He stated blankly, and shaking his head. "See this says 9:00. Now, what do you want? And next time knock!" I said putting the clock down.

"Never mind, I'll ask mom. Oh, and wasn't CeCe supposed to be here an hour ago?" He said checking his watch again. "Yeah, but it's whatever." I fibbed, shrugging my shoulders. "Nice to know me coming over to hang out with you is 'whatever'!" CeCe said coming in through my window.

"Oh, CeCe. No, I meant, sorry." She rolled her eyes at me. "Come here." CeCe said extending her arms out. I smiled and hugged her back. "Uh, you guys have fun tonight, I'm going to my room." Ty said closing the door. I tried to pull away, but CeCe's hands remained on my waist.

"You know, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." I said to CeCe. She brought her lips to my ear. "I'm really sorry, Deuce had some surprise plans." I shivered at the feel of her hot breath hitting my skin. "I-it's okay. I get it. You guys are dating now, so I understand that he comes first." I said a little sad, yet turned on, to CeCe.

She pulled back and gave me a look. "Is that how I make you feel? Like he's first? He will never be more important than you, my best friend." She smiled at me, absentmindedly twirling her fingers through my hair, and pulling me close with her finger on my chin.

I know she said it to make me feel better, I just can't get over the whole 'just best friends' thing. I nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. I wonder if I should accept the fact that, in all reality this could never really happen? I can never have the feelings returned that I have been desperately trying to hide.

All I'll ever get from telling people is, "God will never approve" or some crap like, "So, are you the dyke, or is CeCe the one with the balls" Okay, that thought made me mad. Of course CeCe would be the guy! She is obviously the guy! Not that I would ever call CeCe a dyke, but with her personality, she would be the strong one.

And besides all that, CeCe flirts, and whispers in my ear, changing her voice to be more masculine, and seductive. She's probably practicing for when she and Deuce have their first time. Ooh, got mad at that thought too. I don't really fantasize about CeCe at late hours of the night, but I mean I would want to, you know, with her one day. But, only if we were dating. If we weren't dating I'd still want to, just...wouldn't. Unless- "Rocky." I heard CeCe say after I felt her warm lips meet my cheek.

Frozen. Everything in, and outside of me is frozen. Maybe, if I stay like this she will do it again. She pressed her lips to my cheek once again. VICTORY CAPS! "Rocky! You have been staring at me for a couple minutes. Are you okay?" My head shot up at officially realizing what's happening.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought." I said like it was nothing. "Okay...so what are we going to do tonight?" She asked walking over and sitting on my bed. She patted a spot next to her and I rolled my eyes before walking over and sitting next to her.

She laid her head on my stomach, and sighed. "Whatever you want." I heard her make a thinking type noise before she answered sitting up. "Let's talk boys!" I sighed as well and sat up straight, sitting crisscross apple sauce. Oh, come on it's catchy.

"Uh, sure. How are you and Deuce doing?" She moved from her spot and sat on my lap. I had a mental break down, but relaxed after gaining my composure. "Were alright, Deuce can be such a dork sometimes." She laughed holding her arms around my neck. I laughed along with her, and pulled her waist a little closer to mine.

"Tell me about it. What'd he do this time?" I asked not being too mad. I figured if I'm going to try to be her friend, I should try to enjoy conversations, even about Deuce. "I don't know. Everything, you know how Deuce is. I mean he is great and I love him so much, but sometimes I want more romance and less play. Get it?" She asked explaining everything.

'So even after saying I love you, Deuce still isn't serious.' I thought to myself. "Yeah, that makes sense. What kind of romance are you looking for?" I asked interested in what CeCe wants from a relationship. "Well, I don't have like these high standards, but I want to be able to feel comfortable with them."

Check that off the list. "What else?" I asked preparing a mental list of things CeCe and I do. "I want to be able to come over, and just sit, to not have to say anything and just be satisfied sitting with him. I want to just thrown myself on his lap, or lay down on him whenever, and not hear 'Babe I'm tired'. I want to hold him all the time, and have him hold me all the time. I want to walk around and hold hands, or be held tight on my waist. I want to kiss him at random times and not hear anything about PDA. I just want...our relationship to be more like me and you."

Check, check, check, check, check, check, wait...did she just say that. I looked at her and she smiled at me. "I mean just look at us, we are always all over each other. Like now, I just came and sat on you and you didn't even seem phased. And if I wanted to lay on you, you wouldn't care right?" I shook my head still thinking about what she said just a second ago.

I heard her chuckle before she pushed me back on my bed. I felt my back hit the soft pillow top of my mattress. "Exactly. I'm glad, because I don't feel like sitting, I just want to relax for a minute." I watched as she went from on her knees, to slowly creeping her face up my body.

She stopped at my boobs, smirked, and kept going. She rested her head on my neck, and sighed, before running her hands up my sides to rest on my shoulders. I lay stiff. I didn't think it would be right to hold your 'best friend' in such a way.

"Relax Rocky. I want you to hold me." She said grabbing my hands, ever so lightly, and guiding them to rest on her hips. "I just want to be held, by someone warm and inviting, who doesn't mind." I nodded, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her smile on my neck. She had her lips on it after all.

Not kissing me, but still there. "You're really pretty rocky. You know that?" She asked looking at me. "Uh, thanks CeCe. I don't really tell you a lot, but you are beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful." She giggled and I stopped myself. I almost started telling CeCe how I really feel about her.

"I wish you would tell me that more often. It means a lot." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I watched her as she leaned closer into my face. My eyes widened, she wouldn't, she couldn't! Her face just centimeters from mine, I stayed stone still. My breathing started getting noticeably faster. She smirked again, and pecked my cheek real quick before Ty came in.

"Yo Rocky, are you guys going to..." He stopped talking and raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting something? 'Cause I could come back later." He said trying not to laugh. "TY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KNOCKING!" I shouted so pissed off.

"And you weren't interrupting anything." I finished more quietly. He just laughed at me shaking his head. "Well, actually he kind of was." We both turned our heads to CeCe, she shrugged and mumbled, "He was." Ty laughed at my face, it being beat red and all.

"Okay, okay. Are you guys going to be in the living room later, 'cause I wanted to watch movies." I growled and answered harshly. "Yes, we are going to be out there so stay in your room and make sure I don't see you the rest of the night." I was sitting up now, I was breathing hard and giving Ty an evil look.

I relaxed when I felt CeCe rubbing my shoulders and neck. "Relax Rocky, it's okay." She cooed in my ear. I instantly un-tensed my body as she rubbed me. Ty had walked away when CeCe distracted me. "Let's go to the living room." She whispered to me again. I nodded as she grabbed my hand, and guided me to my living room. I lied down on the couch, as she went and got some drinks for us.

I watched as she bent over in front of me to put the drinks down. I blushed and looked away because her butt was in my face and I didn't think it would be polite to stare. Even though I really wanted to. She put Netflix on and picked a new movie. She got onto the couch and managed to get on the inside of me so I was closer to the TV even though I sat first. But all that means is that she is closer to me. I sighed and watched the movie happily with CeCe right there next to me.

/\/ / /\/_/ /-\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Okay, you know that looks awesome! I think I did the J wrong though)

"RAQUEL BLUE, over there now!" My head shot up as I looked around to see my dad standing in the door way pointing to his room. I looked to CeCe who was now facing away from me sleeping curled up in a ball. I must have fallen asleep. She looks so cute when she sleeps. "Rocky." My dad said impatiently. I trudged over to his room, watching as he closed the door.

**CeCe POV**

I awoke to the sound of Rocky's dad calling her name. I felt her shoot up, and I assumed he was mad so I pretended to be sleeping. I turned and curled up, suddenly cold at the loss of Rocky's body warmth. I felt her leave and heard a door slam. I then sat up and tried to listen to what was happening.

I couldn't hear much, but I did hear something about "liking this girl" and "it's wrong to be so close" also something like "has a boyfriend, no taking advantage" these all confused me so much. I assumed they were talking about me though.

I heard Rocky say something like "it's complicated" and "doesn't like me anyway" this made it worse. Was he implying something romantic about Rocky and I? Before I could think anymore Rocky walked out. "Hey." I said smiling sympathetically.

"Oh you're awake. So I guess you heard some of that." I shook my head and walked over to her. I wanted to make her feel better. She is my best friend. "Not much. Come on. Let's go to your room." I pulled her to her room, and flopped on her bed, patting a spot next to me again. She smiled a little and walked over to me. "We can talk in the morning I'm tired." I said laughing and pulling her under the covers.

**Rocky POV**

"Thanks CeCe." I said as she pulled the blanket over us. This was the part I had been dreading the most, and my dad kind of couldn't let me get excited. He got me all bummed out. "Goodnight Rocky. Don't let him get to you." CeCe said before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

You know, I don't think my dad's words are bothering me anymore. I smiled, and then waited. Nothing. I mentally let out a relieved sigh. 'So I am going to be able to sleep tonight. Good.' I thought. I heard CeCe mumbled something about being cold, before I felt her pull me into a hug and throw her leg over mine. Spoke to soon, about the sleeping tonight thing. I hugged her back, and thought I heard her say, "warm".

I wonder if this girl knows just how much every touch we share affects me? But, this isn't so bad. And you know what, hell just got a little cooler.

**A/N: Since people haven't been on her recently check to see if you read the chapters I updated before this. I won't update until after next week I am going to have company all week. -_- And um, WHICH LINE NEXT? REVIEW**


	5. Look what I've found

**A/N: It's been a while since we have last been on here. But, it took me a while to write what is at the bottom. Sorry, and I hope you like it. School starts soon so just give me a month and then the updates will be regulated. And I made ANOTHER STORY! But, it's a co-op story so it won't affect me updating my own stories. And another thing…I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL! It will be posted ****very**** soon.**

Look what I've found

(Not in italics, because it isn't part of Rocky's 'paragraph')

**3rd person POV**

Ty stirred in his sleep until he heard a knock at the door. He groggily got out of bed, and did a quick mirror check. He smirked and walked out his room. 'Even though I'm tired, I'm still looking right.' Ty thought as he opened the front door. "Tinka, what are you doing here?" Ty asked.

"Here is sixty dollars, Gunther met some girl who has been stalking him. She is forcing him to meet her parents. It's a long story, basically, just put him in those pathetic clothes you put him in before." Tinka said handing Ty sixty dollars. "You mean my clothes!" Ty said a little angry.

"Yes." Tinka said smiling at him. "Why my clothes?" He asked not understanding how making Gunther look better would ruin the 'relationship'.

"Because, she happens to be the only one who likes our style. She is a smart one. I liked her at first, then…she tried stealing my clothes. Either way Gunther never liked her. Oh! There is Gunther, good luck!" Tinka said running off.

Ty watched as Gunther walked down the hallway. Ty held back a laugh as he looked at Gunther's outfit. 'I don't think he didn't like the girl because of the same reason as Tinka.'

"Hello Ty, shall we get started?" 'A little too preppy for someone who just woke up.' "Follow me." Ty said moving for Gunther to enter. "I see you just woke up." Gunther said eyeing Ty weirdly.

"Hey, this is what normal people where to sleep, and be lucky I decided to put underwear on last night, I usually sleep naked." Ty said walking to his room.

Gunther shuddered now having that picture in his head. 'Ty is only wearing boxers, is that really what guys wear to sleep?' Gunther thought about Ty's statements and followed to his room. Ty closed the door and sat on the bed. "Give me your underwear." Ty shot up from the bed.

"What!?" Ty asked holding boxers. "If this is what the cool dudes wear I need to also." Ty understood now and calmed down a little. "Oh, look she isn't going to see your underwear." Gunther made an 'O' and nodded. Ty put on some pajama pants.

"Where is your bathroom?" Gunther asked changing the subject. "Down the hall, I'll show you." Ty said following Gunther out the room. Gunther started pushing a door open. "This one?" Ty jumped and grabbed his hand just before he got to touch it. "That's Rocky's room. Don't go in there without knocking." Ty said thinking how pissed his sister would be if Gunther walked in.

Gunther knocked super softly and waited a second. "I didn't hear her say go away." Gunther peeked his head through the door, before realizing she was asleep. 'Oh lookie here, Rocky and CeCe are very close. They are basically sleeping on each other. I wonder...' "They look pretty comfortable." Gunther stated looking at Ty suspiciously.

"Yeah, now the bathroom is this way." Ty said closing the door. Gunther went into the bathroom and pulled out his phone. "Tinka, Tinka, Tinka, guess what?" Gunther explained what he found and made a little arrangement for her to 'check up' on Ty's work. Gunther walked out the bathroom and continued working with Ty.

Tinka arrived and waited outside the door. "Tinka? What are you doing back, we aren't done yet." Ty asked wondering what was going on. "Oh your not? I'll just wait until your done. Quick question, where is your bathroom?" Ty pointed to the hall, and went back to help Gunther.

Tinka nodded and waited until Ty was back in his room before she ran down the hall and stopped at Rocky's door. She put her ear on the door and didn't hear anything, so she decided it was safe to enter. As she pushed the door open, she was met with the sight of CeCe sleeping soundly on top of Rocky.

Rocky also looked very comfortable, a smile on her face. CeCe had her head resting on Rocky's shoulder and neck area. One of her hands was on Rocky's opposite shoulder, and Rocky had her hands wrapped around CeCe's waist.

'Gunther wasn't kidding, there is something up with these two. Focus Tinka. There has to be some dirt on Rocky in here!' Tinka thought to herself as she looked around Rocky's room. There wasn't much to look through. Just a few dressers, closet, and a desk.

Rocky's closet was nice and clean, all shoes along the bottom, and clothes on the hangers. So, Tinka didn't even have to look through it. Her dressers were full of clothes, obviously, so that was more of a , 'I didn't need to see those.', kind of a thing.

All that was left was her desk, and looking through it right now, all she has found is text books, binders, a computer, and some folders. 'She has to have something somewhere.' Tinka thought as she sat at her desk thinking of what Rocky could be hiding. Tinka sat there thinking before it finally clicked.

'Got it! Rocky is always writing in a book in school once she finishes assignments. That has to be a journal. Which would mean it is in her book bag!' Tinka shot out of the seat, making some noise in the process. She froze and looked over at the girls. They were stirring.

'Okay, I have to get that book.' Tinka ran to the closet, where the book bag was and opened it really fast. She rummaged through, glancing at the girls every now and again, until she found a hidden pocket with a small book inside. She flipped the pages quickly and saw something titled '_Wonder'_.

She was about to start reading when she heard Rocky mumble something and start rubbing her eyes. Tinka went into hyper drive. She closed the book bag, threw it on top of the closet, ran to the desk, fixed the chair, and ran out the door. At that very moment Rocky opened her eyes to a moving door knob. She rubbed her eyes again, and assumed it was nothing.

Meanwhile in the living room, Ty and Gunther came out to show Tinka his work. Tinka rushed down the hallway. "Hello sister Twin, what do you think?" Gunther said smiling, and putting his hands on his waist. Tinka shoved the book behind her back, but not before Ty caught a glimpse of it.

"Wait, where'd you get that book?" Tinka thought of a quick lie to get her out of there. "You know, I should go. Ty, Gunther looks awful. Great job, I must be off. Papa needs some help with the kittens. Bye!" Tinka rushed out the door leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

Soon, it clicked to Gunther that Tinka had found something, _very_ useful.

"Alright Tinka spill it, What did you get from Rocky?" Gunther said coming into her room. She smiled and pulled the journal out from under her pillow. "Nothing much, just...her journal!" Tinka smiled and showed Gunther the book.

"She titled it 'Wonder'." Tinka said showing the journal, which had the word 'Wonder' stitched into the front. "I _wonder_ why she did that? Haha, good eh?" Gunther said nudging Tinka. "No. Anyway, let's read, shall we?" Gunther nodded as Tinka opened the book to the first page.

'If you're not me reading this book, then you must be CeCe. You are the only person to ever read this, so please treat it with respect, and kindness, and just try to understand me. This has all my feelings, passion, and experiences with you in it. All reflected through phrases and poems. If you're reading this, it means that I have finally decided to tell you how I feel, and I wanted to show you everything I have felt from the minute I laid eyes on you.'

Tinka flipped the page and found her first 'poem' titled 'Wonder'. "I don't know Gunther, maybe we shouldn't read this. It's for CeCe's eyes only." Tinka said suddenly having second thoughts. "Tinka, I know, but maybe we read just one?" Tinka huffed, but agreed. "Only one." Gunther nodded, and flipped to a page in the middle of the book.

_'Would you go for it?'_

_I've had this question on my mind._

It's been there quite a long time.

I don't know how you'll react,

but hope fully it doesn't involve me getting waked.

See, I'm just a girl who wants to know...

if what she wants is even possible.

I don't exactly know what to say

other than...

CeCe I love you in every way.

Now, I know this isn't the way it should be,

but maybe if you knew what you did to me,

then I might be able to make you stop and think

'Do I love you Rocky?'

Now I know that what I want will probably never come true,

but I still have to ask,

would you?

Would you go for it?

Would you try to understand?

Would you break up with your man?

Would you try to hold my hand?

Or would you leave me there crying?

While I try to put my heart back together again?

  
Tinka looked to Gunther. Tears in both of their eyes. "Gunther you're crying." He scowled wiping away the tears and shot back, "So are you!" They quickly composed themselves, and turned back to one another. "So it's obvious Rocky likes our little fire ball. How are we going to ruin it?"

"I've got a plan, and it involves our old friend Dina." They shared wicked smiles before getting to work. Immediately.

Poor poor Rocky...just when hell had ice, it was swallowed by the flames.

**A/N: That's the chapter! It took me FOREVER to come up with the poem. I didn't know what to write about. But, I decided to write it on Rocky is feeling now. She wants to confess, but doesn't know what CeCe will do. The next one shown in this will be titled ****Beauty**. **I don't consider the first one a poem because it doesn't rhyme, I like my poems to rhyme. Anyway, NOW I will take suggestions for the next part of the story! WHAT LINE SHOULD I USE NEXT? And…I AM WRITING A STORY WITH aka the girl crying inside SO GO READ IT! It's called ****We found love in a hopeless place****!**


	6. Hold her waitst (part 1)

_Hold her waist_ (Part 1)

**A/N: I had this written for a while now, but I wanted to make it longer. After realizing it's been far too long since I updated I was just like, "Freak that." So here is the update. Sorry for the long wait.**

Rocky POV  
  
I looked around the room, and I thought I heard something just seconds before. I watched the door knob move. Rubbing my eyes, I figured I was just a little fuzzy from sleep. I suddenly recognized the extra weight on my body, and looked down to see CeCe laying on me.

'How does she get on top of me every time!' I thought, not that I was complaining though. I gently wrapped my arms around her waist and rolled over, careful not to squish her. I let her waist go and slid off her, me now being on top. I smiled at her and walked out the room.

I heard Ty talking to someone and then the door close. I walked out into the living room, and saw Ty slumped over on the couch. "Ty? What are you doing up? You know it's like 9:00?" He looked over to me and gave me a mean look. "Go away."

I stuck my hands up in defense. "Hey, don't be mad at me because you...what were you doing? I heard you talking." He got up and walked past me into his room, mumbling something along the lines of, "Gunther, Tinka. Psycho. Tired. Night." I shook my head confused and turned around to him snoring.

'That was weird. But no time for that, I gotta get back to my girl!...well, I gotta get back to who I want to be my girl.' I thought closing Ty's door, and walking to my room. As I entered I found CeCe putting her hair up in a messy bun, her short shorts crumbled and loose, and her tank top riding up, so it was showing her stomach.

Her lips were red, and a little puffy, and her slight tired eyes are just glistening. In other words CeCe was looking _very_ pretty right now. "Morning CeCe." I said walking over and sitting on my bed. "Hey Rocky, where were you?" She asked coming over and sitting next to me.

"Ty woke me up, but he is sleeping now. Oh!, and my parents left for work already." She nodded and stood up. "Let's take a shower." I looked up at her weird for a second. She smiled and ran away yelling, "Dibs on your bathroom! I really don't want to know what is in your parents shower." I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "CeCe!, they're old. Trust me you won't find anything in there."

After we were both done we decided to go out for a little while. Leaving my apartment quickly didn't give me much time to see what CeCe was wearing. I wasn't like checking her out, I just wanted to see her clothes. I know how to be a gentleman, I'm not always thinking about looking...wait, er…gentlewoman.

As we entered the elevator I decided this was the perfect opportunity. I took a not so obvious glance at CeCe, but ended up full on starring as I took in her appearance. Her hair was now back to its usual flowing, loose do. She wore some tight denim blue colored skinny jeans, and a tight white shirt with 'Live Love Dance' written across it. She finished it all off with a small, sleeveless Jean jacket.

The shirt, to my luck, was a v-neck, but I promised myself I wouldn't look. I tried reminding myself that we are only friends now. As I thought of many reasons not to look CeCe noticed my intense stare. "Uh Rocky," She chuckled nervously, "Whatcha' starring at?" I snapped out of it immediately and smiled unwillingly. "What?" She asked now smiling too.

'Well now you have to say something, nice going smart one!' A voice yelled at me in my head as I tried to play it cool. "I just really like your outfit." I lied right threw my teeth. She laughed and walked closer before whispering in my ear. "Thanks, wanna know something?...It's yours." She pulled back laughing again.

I stood there dumbfounded at what was so funny when she spoke up, "I never knew you liked your clothes so much Rocky." Now understanding I blushed and looked away. That's when something dawned on me...she's wearing my clothes. 'That is so hot!' I shook my head trying to remember the friend thing when CeCe decided to make my life worse.

She skipped over and hugged me, laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my mid section. My immediate reaction was to wrap my arms sound her hips. She sighed happily and stayed still. "You comfortable?" I joked. She nuzzled into me, and nodded. "Very."

I rolled my eyes as we exited the elevator, our arms linked. Once outside the lobby we sat outside on the stairs. She went ahead and laid her head on my lap. "Do you do this with Deuce?" I asked reaching a touchy subject. She took a minute before answering. "Sometimes." I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad about that.

I wonder if CeCe regrets dating Deuce? What if...if she possibly liked...another?

**A/N: I HAVE A TWITTER NOW! ThtRandomWriter Go check it out! After I actually get some followers I'll start tweeting :) And WHAT DOES RTD MEAN? (Stand for) Sorry for the long wait, and next chapter will have some…things that you guys will like. Also, I will be doing review responses so say anything and everything because I don't know if you guys have completely forgotten me…I remember you all!**


	7. Trouble

**A/N: I know the last chapter was TOTTALLY lame, so I am sorry. I also want to apologize for not having this posted sooner. I am performing a play next week so I have been busy with rehearsal, Homework, and school.**

**Twitter: ThtRandomWriter**

**Rocky POV**

"Can we go out now?" CeCe asked as she pulled her head up and stood. I sighed internally before standing as well. "Where do you want to go?" I asked liking my arm with hers. "Let's go to the mall." I watched her face perk up as she dragged me away.

Once we reached the mall's entrance she wasted no time asking where to go first. We just went. She pulled me into every store possible. Now don't get me wrong, I _love_ shopping, just as much as I love CeCe…wait. Did I just say that?

Okay, so I may be in love with CeCe…not as much as shopping. Never that much. Anyway, by now we have practically been through every store, and we were walking around the food court when we bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry!" CeCe said as she stood up and brushing some dirt off her clothes.

I helped her up and looked to see Deuce. Yay! "Deuce!" She pulled him into a hug and they stayed there for a good minute. "Hey babe." He smiled before pecking her lips. I stood there awkwardly as they stared at each other. "Ehem. Hey Deuce." He looked up surprised then smiled. "'Sup Rocky? Mind if I steal CeCe away for today? I'll give her back tonight."

CeCe gave me a hopeful look so I decided to just let her go. "Heh, sure." I smiled at them when CeCe bear hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I tried not to shudder and pulled away. "Go. Have fun." I tried to sound happy, but I don't think it worked because CeCe faked a smile towards me.

"I'll text you." With that they walked off holding hands. 'Great.' I thought. 'Now I'm alone.' I just left after that. I went home to sulk…and wait for a text.

**CeCe POV**

I walked away with Deuce feeling mutual. Like the bipolar smiley face. ):) Yeah, that one. I really wanted to be with Deuce, my boyfriend, but I kind of missed being with Rocky. I looked down at Deuce and I's entwined hands and sighed. 'I shouldn't have left her.'

I couldn't think much further because Gunther and Tinka decided to walk in front of us. "Hello Bay-bee!" Gunther said smiling at me. "Gunther, that is so old. Just stop saying that already." I heard deuce say from beside me. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to stop a potential argument.

"We were actually hoping to find you. Why are you here?" Tinka asked eyeing me weirdly. "I came here with Rocky, but when we saw Deuce I kind of went with him." Hearing that out loud it sounded way more selfish than I thought.

"Oh, speaking of Rocky. We have something she asked us to give to you. Here." Gunther threw a book in my direction. I caught it and looked down to see stitched in beautiful lettering, _Wonder_. "Gunther-"

"Just read it." He interrupted before I could finish. I opened the book and looked to the first page.

_If you're not me reading this book, then you must be CeCe. You are the only person to ever read this, so please treat it with respect, and kindness, and just try to understand me. This has all my feelings, passion, and experiences with you in it. All reflected through phrases and poems. If you're reading this, it means that I have finally decided to tell you how I feel, and I wanted to show you everything I have felt from the minute I laid eyes on you._

_Xoxoxox Raquel Blue_

"Gunther…what is this?" I whispered barely audible. I tried to hold back tears that threatened to spill. I wasn't sure what this was, but it confused me to no end. "It's Rocky's. A book all about you. We suggest the first poem." They shoulder checked me before walking away.

I looked over at Deuce and he just pulled me into a hug. "What is it?" I heard him mumble. I shook my head. "I…I don't know." I pulled back to look at him. When he leant forward I pulled away. "Can we sit down?" I asked him. He nodded and led me over to a bench.

I looked down at the book in my hands and I wasn't sure what this was about. "I think you should read it." Deuce whispered softly. I looked up at him so fast. He flinched back a little. "Well it is for you, isn't it?" He said trying to defend himself.

"I guess that's true." I sighed. "Don't look." I instructed. He nodded and turned away. I began reading through everything. All the poems, the stories, and her feelings. I saw it all. I couldn't believe what I was reading. My best friend's words they…shocked me.

I couldn't say I was disgusted, but I couldn't say I felt the same either. I sat there registering everything, when it clicked: Rocky took advantage of me. How could she? I slept over her house, in her bed, I've let her hold me close.

I feel so violated.

"Deuce let's go." The sternness in my voice was clear, and Deuce noticed it. He jumped up immediately and grabbed my hand. "You okay?" His voice laced concern, so I cracked a reassuring smile towards him. "I'm just peachy." I noticed his unevenness but quickly shook it off. I quickly reminded myself of the cause of my anger and continued walking.

**Rocky POV**

I walked into my room and threw myself on the bed. My life just sucked. I quickly checked my phone for a text. Nothing. "Waiting for someone to text you and constantly checking your phone, knowing you don't have a text is the worst feeling ever. Hey, that would be perfect for my book!" I stated happily as I went to retrieve it from my book bag.

"No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It has to be here. Where is it? Oh my gosh, if someone has that book…"I was frantically ripping my room apart looking for my book of many _Wonders. _I had a bad feeling in my stomach that someone had it. Someone bad.

I can't believe this! I have been searching for the past hour and nothing has come up. I sighed heavily and sat on my bed. "Rocky! I'm coming in!" That was CeCe, but wait she sounded…mad.

CeCe barged into my room with Deuce right behind her. 'Oh boy, here it comes.' I thought wondering what I did to upset her. With Deuce being here I knew it had to be stupid. "What the hell is this?"

She threw a book at me and it hit me on my arm. I picked it up and almost puked. _That was my book. _"CeCe I-"

"_How could you_?"

_I wonder what is going to happen between us?_

**A/N: Crappy ending true but hey, everyone loves a good cliffhanger :) Sorry for the long wait, but here you guys are. Jason…shout out to you :) REVIEW! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER**


	8. Beauty

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I was in Colorado. Look I give sneak peeks all the time on twitter so if you want to be more connected follow me there. Also, I just want to thank everyone who has read/favorited/alerted/reviewed this story. It means a lot and thank you for not abandoning me when I take so long to update!

Side note: Can you guys do me a favor and go check out tiger46145's story Another Cinderella Story. It's their first story and I know that when I wrote my first story I couldn't wait for reviews so I could know what everyone thought and make it better. Thanks guys!

Twitter: ThtRandomWriter

Rocky POV

I was mentally swearing at myself right now. 'How did she get that book?' I repeated over and over in my head. I just stared at her with my mouth open. I didn't, no, couldn't say anything right now. "Deuce, can you give us some time alone?" CeCe asked. He nodded and walked out, closing the door with him.

"Well?" She stated crossing her arms. She looked the same as earlier...just slightly different. She looked as if she had been crying, or was on the verge of tears. 'Oh I hope I didn't cause those tears.' I thought sadly. "I...I honestly don't know what you want me to say." I said hopelessly.

"I want to you to explain to me what this...this thing is." She shouted, sounding slightly repulsed...and that upset me. "This thing, as you put it, happens to be a book with my feelings."

"Towards me!?" She shouted at me again. "Yes! CeCe! Yes! My feelings towards you! Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I was going to give you the book when I was ready, and it was finished. I was going to personally talk to you, but I guess you...wait how did you get that?"

It finally dawned on me that she actually got the book from someone other than me. "Gunther and Tinka...that's not important now, though! What's important is how you took advantage of me!" She cried out.

"Took advantage of...what!? What do you mean 'take advantage of' you? How?" I asked appalled by the accusation, I love her. I don't want to hurt her. "Oh like you don't know. Let's look at a few lines from some of your poems, shall we?"

Ohhh man. Okay I'll admit it, some stuff in my poems did look bad. "Like...this one!" She said grabbing the book from my hands and flipping to an all to familiar page.

It was the first poem I had ever written. It was special to me because it was how I was feeling when I first started sorting this whole 'feelings' thing out. "Give her kisses when she sleeps. Watch her sleep. Any of these ring a bell?!"

I sighed at her. "CeCe I've never kissed you before. Thought about it, yes, kissed, no. And the reason I watch you sleep it's because I see CeCe. Not this stressed teenager worrying about being perfect for her boyfriend. I see a peaceful, and happy person. Someone who doesn't have a care in the world. Someone reckless. The girl I fell in love with." I revealed truthfully.

"You, you love me?" She whispered. "Yeah, I do. And I'm sorry that you may not be comfortable, but its happened. I can't change that. Yes, those lines from the poem may look bad, but look at page 15." I reassured her softly. "Beauty?" She read/questioned aloud.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. She was about to start reading when I stopped her. "Do you think I could read it to you?" I asked shyly. "Uh, sure." She too sounded nervous. I inhaled a big breath and braced myself.

"Beauty

Hair redder than the reddest rose.

Skin as white as the fresh fallen snow.

But dangerous as a lion you'll see,

for she has more power than anybody.

She can break a lads heart with a simple no,

but I don't think she really knows.

At least...she doesn't let it show.

She's not as confident as everyone thinks,

Even though she has every reason to be.

Her beauty radiates off her body

And is so clear, I swear she's shinning.

I know everyone can plainly see,

The beauty that is right in front of me."

I read the poem and whispered out the last line. "Look CeCe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry you thought that I was taking advantage of you. I don't need to know how you feel about me right now; right now I just need you to stay my best friend." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay." She stated simply. "Okay?" I questioned. I don't understand. "Okay. I won't tell you now. We can continue on as friends. Best friends. Like none of this ever happened. No awkwardness, and no questions. Deal?" She asked me sticking out her hand.

"Deal." I smiled pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and when we pulled back I just smiled at her adoringly. "So...beauty, huh?" I groaned out. "Ugh! I was SO cheesy back then?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Back then? How long have you-"

"Oh! Remember Deuce is outside! We'd better go get him." I shouted pulling her out the door. I wasn't ready to put it all out there. Not yet. Not yet...I surprised myself really. I-I asked her not to tell me how she felt, when all along that's all I've wanted to know.

As long she isn't upset with me then we're okay. We are going to be okay, and that's all I could ask for.

I just can't help but wonder...What is Deuce going to say?

A/N: That's the chapter let's hope you like it. I really don't know what to say other than How could you can't be updated until you review it telling me what you want to happen. Final chapter people. I GOTTA GO OUT WITH A BANG!


	9. Bye Bye Duece Bye Bye Rocky

**A/N: We are getting to a turning point in the story guys. And I'm going back to weekly updates. New updates every Saturday or Sunday. Deal? Deal.**

**CeCe POV**

I was walking to school with Deuce as we held a small conversation. Swinging my hand and arm that he was holding back an forth be asked, "So how'd it go with Rocky?" I tensed just a little at the mention of her name. "Fine. We are still friends." He didn't bring up the subject again and neither did I.

I rarely talked to Rocky today, but I don't think she was bothered by it. Every class we had together she was busy with work. I guess it worked out in my favor though. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I kind of just wanted to distance myself from her as much as I can.

After I found out Rocky liked me I didn't a lot of thinking. Ultimately I just shrugged it off. I kept getting confused. It wouldn't be bad if I liked Rocky, I mean she is really pretty, and she treats me amazing as it is, but I'm with Deuce and I don't like girls.

But I don't have to like girls to like Rocky right? So I could just like Rocky, but I'm with Deuce...and I don't like girls. Do I like Deuce? I mean we are dating, but do I LIKE him? Of course, but I like Rocky more.

Ugh, see I just get lost in a mess of feelings, and I don't understand them at all that's why I just need to take a break from Rocky. I heard the bell to off signaling the end of class. Time for lunch with Rocky _and_ Deuce...great.

We all sat at the table staring at each other, and I couldn't take it. Ty just sort of watched us as we all secretly talked with our eyes. I sighed and stood up making everyone's attention focus on me. It was just too quiet, and we were in a cafeteria! I turned to Rocky and Deuce, "I need to be away from you guys. I need time to think. Come on Ty." I pulled him with me to another table where I explained everything.

He was surprised at first but smirked and said, "I totally new you had a thing. I like you way better with Rocky than stupid Deuce," he said which resulted in him being punched on the arm. I looked over to them seeing they were having an intense conversation. They weren't loud enough for us to hear them, but you could tell they were having some sort of argument. I tried to ignore what could be going on and focused on talking to Ty about anything else.

Two weeks had passed and I hadn't talk to Deuce or Rocky. They both would smile at me, but never did they get even remotely close to me. I also noticed Rocky began hanging out with this girl, Mackenzie, and I absolutely hated it.

After a week Deuce was talking to me, but she...she continued ignoring me. I get I asked for space but I didn't mean for forever. I even talked to her and she still hasn't talked to me since. It was last Monday. We had just been told we had a project that would be due on Friday, today, and he let us choose our partners.

I walked over to Rocky and smiled. "Be my partner?" I asked sweetly. "Oh, sorry CeCe, Mackenzie asked first. Next time, I promise." I wanted to be mad, or think that she was avoiding me, but the smile she gave me made me believe her so I went on and worked with some random boy. He was smart and just told me that he'd do all the work. That just gave me more time to watch Rocky with that girl. I tortured myself all week.

We were presenting today and all I had to do was introduce us and point as my partner explained things. When it was Rocky's turn I paid close attention. They smiled at each other a lot and I couldn't help but notice the stolen glances between them. It infuriated me to see her doing that. She should be presenting with me, stealing glances at me, and smiling at ME. They finished and I immediately asked to go to the bathroom. I stomped out the door and locked myself in a bathroom stall. I just couldn't help but wonder...why was this affecting me so much?

The bell rang and I hopped off the toilet seat, grabbed my bag, and walked out the bathroom door. I walked quickly to the cafeteria, not even bothering to get Deuce like I usually do. I saw Rocky in line grabbing lunch so I waited patiently. As soon as she began looking for a table I ran up to her. "Hey Rocky, sit with me." I pulled her to the nearest empty table and she looked at me a bit surprised.

"Um, hey CeCe. What's up?" She said laughing nervously. "Why haven't you been talking to me?" I asked getting straight to the point. "I don't know what you are talking about." She revealed honestly. I sighed and hit the table. "You don't have to lie, okay? I know you've been avoiding me so just tell me why!" I demanded forcefully standing, but keeping my hands on the table.

"YOU were the one who told me to basically fuck off until you felt like talking to me, when I respected you and told you to tell me when you were ready! And I don't know why, because it isn't like I tried to break you and Deuce up, it's not like I wanted to tell you everything yet. If it was up to me I wouldn't even have this fucking dumb ass crush on you! So I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but look at whose fault this is before you go yelling at the fucking victim!"

Rocky stood from the table and turned to walk away. "Rocky..." I croaked out. She held her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed tightly. "Don't." She breathed. I watched as she walked away from me and I mentally cursed myself. Why did I even get mad in the first place? Oh yeah, my confusing ass feelings. I gotta make this right.

I took a quick glance around, and I guess we were louder than I thought because all eyes were on me. Rocky had just made it out the doors and now even more people stared. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I threw my hand over my face to cover them as I ran after her.

I bumped into people, I fell a couple of times, but I kept going. I needed to find her and fast.

**Rocky POV**

I walked out the cafeteria doors and then proceeded to run out the back doors of the school. I hadn't shown anyone this spot yet, and I'm pretty sure no one knew about it. In the back doors of the school is basically in the place where all the old run down classrooms are, in building 6. Building 6 has no cameras or anything, because it wasn't in the budget for remodeling. I assume only 12th graders and their girlfriends come here for…private time.

As I walked out the back doors, I was greeted with the lovely image of a beautiful garden. This is why I'm here. This is where I clear my head. I thought back to the conversation with CeCe and I was just so devastated. I was mean to her.

I had reason, but I was still mean. I felt something vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out.

**CeCe X333: Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier. Truth is I'm just confused about my feelings. I'd really like to talk to you. Oh...and I broke up with Duece.**

I sighed and closed the message. I'm not so sure how I feel about all this.


End file.
